Devil in Disguise
by Colegirl16
Summary: Kaylee King is the most powerful witch from her coven and Klaus needs her if he plans on breaking his curse. This takes place after season 4 of the vampire diaries and season 2 of the Originals. She thinks Klaus is evil, sadistic and an murderer and only agreed to help him because he threatened to kill her parents. Now things have changed over the past years.
1. Chapter 1

"You are an evil bastard" Syril says.

"I have been called worst names" the blonde man with smoky blue eyes says crossing his legs as his compelled maid pours himself a glass of wine.

"Why her" Syril asks?

"Well you see she is the female version of myself and you owe me. Are you worried about me killing your little witch" Klaus says smirking.

"She will never agree to be your slave" Syril says.

"Ah that is where you are wrong my friend, she will come with me willingly because your life is on the line" Klaus says.

"You threaten a witch as powerful as me" Syril says.

"If you were as powerful as you say you are, you would have attacked me by now. So ignoring the fact that you threatened me I will let you live as you are giving me your daughter" Klaus says.

Syril says nothing when Kaylee walks around the corner with a red duffel bag in her hands. Her brown hair flows over her skin in chocolate curls and her hazel eyes look up at her. She has blue jeans with leather brown boots and matching jacket.

"Are you ready love" Klaus asks?

"My name is Kaylee not love" she growls.

"Oh a feisty witch, we will have to work on your tone of voice when you speak to me" Klaus growls.

"Let's just go before I get even more disgusted by your presence" Kaylee growls before hugging her father and walking towards the door when Klaus is.

"Great let's go love I have the perfect place for you" Klaus says darkly.

"Don't call me that" she says waving her hand at him to send him flying against the wall but nothing happens.

"Ah I expected this so I had a magic put a protection spell around me so I am immune to your witch powers" Klaus says before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out the house and down the steps.

"You will learn to respect me or be punished" Klaus growls in her ear before pushing her against the back door of his SUV before opening the passenger seat door. He then pushes her in the car and closes the door.

"Ow" Kaylee groans.

"Suck it up I can't have a weakling with me" Klaus says as he pulls off.

Kaylee looks out the window as they continue driving before she nods off with her head against the window. She wakes up when she hears the car stop and sees a big mansion

"Where are we" she asks sitting up stretching.

"My house in Mystic Falls" he says climbing out of the car. Kaylee does the same and follows him up the steps when he walks in and she pauses looking around into the night.

"Come on love I have people to see" Klaus says impatiently and she walks in the house into the living room where he is pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Isn't it kind of late to be drinking" she asks setting her bag down?

"It is never too early or late to drink and having you will make me drink more" he says.

"Maybe you will drink yourself to death" she says.

"Ha ha very funny and you being in my basement without food or water will be funnier" he says.

"You don't scare me" she says.

"I will in due time..ah brother is home" Klaus says when a man in a suit walks in the room his hair reminds her of a cartoon.

"Hello I am Elijah it is a bit late for female callers" he says to Klaus.

"Oh no I do not intend to sleep with her or feed from her she is my new witch" Klaus says taking a sip of his drink.

"You plan on breaking your curse" Elijah asks?

"Yes and Elena is still human so we have to hurry because it will not be long before she dies and turns" Klaus says.

Kaylee looks at Elijah seeing how he flaunts around with grace and he is the opposite of Klaus's rough and mean interior, he is more kind and thinks about his actions.

"I apologize for my brother's hostility" Elijah says to Kaylee.

"Please do not apologize on my behave when I am not sorry. Now I will show you to your room" Klaus says extending his arm out towards the stairwell and Kaylee walks in front of him.

Klaus and Elijah share a brief look as Klaus mentally warns him to not try and turn Kaylee against him or he will regret it before he follows her up the stairs. He leads her to a room across the room from his, the walls are painted a nude color and it is a queen size bed in the middle of the room that has grey and white sheets.

"You shall be comfortable here if not well too bad you have to suck it up" Klaus says.

"Oh thanks so nice to see you care" Kaylee says sarcastically.

"You shall meet our little sister shortly and she has a temper like me" Klaus says.

"I am not scared of one original why would I be scared of three" she says crossing her arms.

"Ah you have a smart mouth just make sure you do as I say and we won't have any problems" he says.

"What exactly is my first job as your slave" she asks?

Klaus steps close against her so their is no space between them and he looks down at her as she is only five feet tall, his hand comes up pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get a good night's sleep and I will tell you tomorrow morning" he says his accent thick and rich, he moves away and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Kaylee can still smell his scent lingering on her and she can still feel his fingers brush against her skin and for some reason it allures her. She shakes her head getting away from that thought as he is a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee is sitting in the conservatory reading her book of spells as she sits with the crisp sound of the fire place calming her, there is a sudden knock at the door and she sets down her book on the stand before walking into the hallway and opening the door to see a blonde holding a carrier with a child in it. Kaylee opens the door and sees it's Rebekah.

"Hello Rebekah...Elijah" Kaylee says as she sees Elijah approaching them. She steps aside and let's them in before closing the door behind them.

"How are you doing" Rebekah asks?

"I would be better if Klaus let me leave the house" Kaylee mutters as Rebekah sets down the baby carrier the child asleep.

"Well Klaus always was very protective" Rebekah says.

"He is scared I would betray him" Kaylee says sitting in a chair on top of her feet.

Elijah is looking out the window all quiet and Kaylee was told that Esther had him for a few days and damaged him.

"Elijah how are you" Kaylee asks?

"I am fine" Elijah says.

"Rebekah you can lie Hope in the guest room" Kaylee says.

"Thank you" Rebekah says and picks up the child disappearing around the corner and Kaylee gets up walking over to Elijah placing her hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"You seem out of it, Esther must have did damage" she says.

"Not anymore damage then I did as a vampire" Elijah says.

"You kill to protect, I mean Elijah you have more morals than any of us" Kaylee says

Elijah shrugs and Kaylee hand comes up resting on his cheek smiling at him before tapping into his mind seeing things that Esther did to him like slicing his neck and causing him to have hallucinations. Kaylee then removes herself from his mind.

"Elijah whatever she did to you was not your fault and you are not the monster she makes you out to be" Kaylee says.

Rebekah comes back from downstairs seeing Kaylee and Elijah standing close by one another when she clears her throat and Kaylee steps away.

"Klaus is on his way" Rebekah says.

"Alright well I am hungry so I am going to go make me something to eat" Kaylee says and walks into the kitchen.

An hour later Klaus and Hayley are reunited with their daughter and Kaylee is standing in the doorway looking at them. She has never seen Klaus handle someone with some so much love and delicacy, but then again that is his daughter.

"Hey Kaylee you are family come take a photo with us" Rebekah says handing Klaus the camera.

"Oh no it's fine I'm not feeling well" Kaylee says.

"Are you sure" Rebekah asks and Kaylee nods when she sees Klaus looking at her with a frown not believing her before she walks in the house.

Kaylee goes and sit in front of the fire place with her hand out moving it in a wave and the fire morph into a wave before dying out, magic always let Kaylee express herself and feel free. She looks up when she feels him behind her.

"You lied" Klaus says.

"No I didn't I don't feel good" Kaylee says.

Klaus walks over to her taking hold of her arm and picking her up towering over her.

"When I talk to you I expect you to look me in my eyes and if you ever lie to me again you will live to regret it" he says.

"All this over one little picture" she says.

"Don't talk back to me! And no you know exactly what I am talking about" he says before releasing her and walking off to play with his daughter.

Kaylee looks at her arm which he grabbed roughly seeing it starting to turn blue and leave a bruise, she sighs before walking over to where their liquor is kept and opening a bottle of Brandy before waving her hand and cutting on the stereo. As a fast beat starts playing she takes a long swig from the Brandy bottle while shaking her head side to side and jumping up and down. She just let's go for a moment as she drinks more of the burning brown alcohol, she usually doesn't drink anything but champagne maybe even that. Her stomach burns and her throat is throbbing when she feels a wave of nausea coming up, she drops the bottle and rushes up the stairs puking her guts out.

Hearing glass break the Originals and Hayley rush in the conservatory seeing a broken alcohol bottle on the floor but no Kaylee.

"What happened" Elijah asks?

"Cut this horrid music off" Klaus says cutting off the radio when Kaylee walks down the stairs groaning holding her stomach.

"Are you alright" Rebekah asks?

"I am never drinking alcohol straight again" Kaylee groans.

"Are you even old enough to drink" Hayley asks?

"Are you old enough to be a mom" Kaylee retorts?

"What is that supposed to mean" Hayley ask?

"Klaus could have did better" Kaylee says.

"Kaylee stop now" Klaus barks.

"Don't order me around like I'm your slave" she says.

"You do not want to test me" Hayley says.

"Oh threatening are we let's see who ends up on top" Kaylee says stepping in front of Hayley who eyes are now amber and Kaylee has her hands in fists.

"Kay outside now" Elijah says and Kaylee rolls her eyes before walking outside the front door.

Once Kaylee is outside she yells throwing her hands out and shoots two streams of fire, she smiles as she feels the power radiating off of her when her eyes turn back and the streams get larger. Elijah grows worried and he steps over to her dodging the fire and grabbing her hands which makes her stop when he sees her eyes are pure back. He cups her face in his hand running his thumbs under her eyes.

"What is happening to you" he asks?

"You never seen me using my full power" she speaks darkly.

"You need to stop now" Elijah says.

"It's so much power" Kaylee says when she starts feeling light headed and blood drips down from her nose.

"You're bleeding" Elijah says wiping it away with his thumb.

"I used too much magic than my body is used to" Kaylee says her eyes now brown again when she falls forward and Elijah catches her.

"You need to rest" he says picking her up bridal style and walking back towards the house.

"You would have made a wonderful husband and father" Kaylee whispers against his chest.

"Thank you" he says as she falls asleep and he walks in the front door where everyone stops talking and look at how he is carrying her.

"What happened" Rebekah asks?

"Her magic was too much for her body" Elijah says and lies her on the couch.

"Does she stand a chance against mother" Rebekah asks?

"I think so if she gets control over it" Elijah says.

"Well wake her up so we can practice" Hayley says.

"No she is exhausted which means she won't be strong enough let her rest for an hour" Klaus says and everyone nods walking out, he walks over pulling a blanket over her before walking out of the room.

Kaylee wakes up sitting up on the couch when she sees Klaus walking in looking sad.

"What's wrong" she asks?

"I was too late and couldn't stop the spell. Rebekah is gone" Klaus says.

"I'm sorry" Kaylee says feeling sad as Rebekah was her best friend and a tear slips from her eye.

"I hoped you gave Esther what she deserved" she says.

"Trust me she got what she deserved" Klaus says looking her in the eyes.

"Oh" Kaylee says and sits up before walking over holding her wrist out to him. Klaus looks up at her as she never offered this before.

"Hey I rather it me than a human" she says.

Klaus face changes his eyes gold as black veins appear under his eyes and he opens his mouth baring his fangs before biting down on her wrist. Kaylee gasps as he pierces her skin and allows her blood to enter him, she holds on to his shoulder so she won't fall closing her eyes when he stops releasing her wrist. He wipes his mouth and looks up at her before biting his wrist holding it out to her.

"Now it's my turn to heal" he says and she latches on for a while before stopping and she can feel her wound healing.

"Thank you" he says.

"What are slaves for" she says shrugging.

"No don't use that word" he says.

"Then what are we" she asks?

"Allies" he says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Elijah blew up the house, Kaylee is living in the compound. She is sad that Kol passed but with Rebekah being in a witch's body they can bring him back, she hears arguing and walks out to see it's Klaus and Hayley.

"If you're wolves aren't on my side they have no use to me" Klaus growls.

"Don't threaten them" she snaps.

"Klaus we don't need them to consent I can just use a spell to make them do my bidding" Kaylee says.

"Ah lovely but why the change of heart" Klaus asks?

"Finn killed Kol and he may have been sarcastic but he was family" Kaylee says firmly.

"At least someone knows what the meaning of family means. Go ahead do your spell" Klaus says.

"No" Haylee says.

Kaylee ignores her and walks over to the balcony chanting and the wolves head snap up looking at her when she flies back against the wall groaning. Klaus walks over to her seeing blood spilling from her nose.

"What happened" he asks?

"Finn was trying to take my magic" Kaylee says as Klaus helps her up before picking a tissue up off the table and wiping the blood away.

"Thanks" she says placing a hand on his and instantly feeling a spark which makes her jump.

Klaus looks at her and then at their touching hands.

"Make the wolves hunt Finn down and Freya. I will be back" Klaus says moving his hand and walking away.

"You can't mess with the wolves mind like that" Hayley says.

"My alliance is to Klaus not you and your magically induced pack" Kaylee says and waving her hands drawing the wolves attention to her.

"Find me Finn and Freya and bring them here. Do not return until you have" Kaylee says.

The wolves eyes flash gold and they rush out the compound, Kaylee feeling light headed loses her balance and flips over the balcony.

"Oh my gosh" Hayley says when Elijah appears and catches Kaylee in his arms.

Jealousy flows through Hayley as she sees how much Elijah cares for Kaylee. Klaus appears beside his brother to see Kaylee eyes barely open but she whispers his name. Klaus takes her out of his brothers arm holding her against his chest as he carries her upstairs to her room, he peels the sheets back and lies her in bed. He takes off her boots and pulls the sheet over her.

"Rest little witch" he says stroking her head.

"Can you stay with me for a while" she whispers.

"Sure love" Klaus says climbing in bed beside her and she lies her head on his chest closing her eyes.

That spell was already powerful as she had to fight against their magic and then Finn tried to drain her magic she is wiped out. Klaus listens to the sound of her heart beat as she falls to sleep, he gently slides his arm from under her and walks out closing the door behind him. He walks into Hope's room standing over her crib as he watches her sleep, he smiles as she turns on her stomach. Hearing Elijah behind him he raises his head.

"You're interrupting my fatherly time" Klaus says.

"You love her don't you, brother" Elijah asks?

"I do not have time for love we have too many enemies" Klaus says.

"Yes enemies that are easily destroyed, but love that will never go away" Elijah says.

Klaus turns to face his oldest brother looking him in the eyes.

"Elijah love can hurt you and destroy you as we have seen with Tatia. I loved multiple women in my eternal life: Rebekah, Caroline and now my daughter Hope. All these loves has caused me great pain and I do not wish to go through that again. Yes I love Kaylee but it is best if we do never act on feeling because it will lead to destruction and death and I can not stand the thought of her or Hope dying" Klaus says.

Hayley is standing outside the door she was about to tell Klaus to call of Kaylee when she hears him and Elijah talking, she has never heard Klaus sound so sincere and passionate about anyone other than Hope. Maybe Rebekah is right about Hope changing Klaus into the man he used to be.

"Some love is worth the risk" Elijah says.

"Does that go for you and Hayley" Klaus asks?

"She is a married woman and that is under completely different circumstances" Elijah says.

"I think not brother. We both love women that we can not have because of personal battles within" Klaus says.

Hope wakes up and Klaus walks over to her crib picking her up.

"Hello littlest wolf" he says kissing her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Every since Kaylee fell over the balcony Klaus has been monitoring her use of magic and making sure she doesn't go overboard. There is something about him that she can't put her finger on but it's like she is drawn to him, yeah they still argue but he argues with everyone. She is in the compound eating some breakfast with her knees brought up to her chest, she has to tell Klaus something about his aunt Dahlia.

"Good morning little witch" Klaus says strolling in walking over to the fridge grabbing a blood bag.

"Klaus we have to talk about your aunt Dahlia" she says popping a grape in her mouth.

"What about her love" he says sinking his teeth into the clear bag making her look away.

"When Finn tried to gain power from me he gave me access to see and hear everything around him" Kaylee says grabbing her plate and placing it in the sink.

"Is this going somewhere" Klaus asks placing the now empty bag in the trash can and standing in front of her crossing her arms.

Kaylee train of thought is scattered once she inhales the smell of his cologne and natural body scent. It's like a strong, woodsy scent with a hint of vanilla; her fingers itch to run her hands through his hair and just kiss him as hard as she can but she stops herself.

"Hello Kaylee" Klaus says snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh right sorry. Your Aunt Dahlia is more powerful than your mother, Esther could be blocked by magic. Your aunt she senses the magic and comes which means she will come for Hope and I" Kaylee says.

Klaus sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"This family makes me want to murder people" he says and his accent is very noticeable.

"Maybe I can help take her down" she suggests.

"No you will not go against her unless I say so" he states.

"Klaus I am a powerful witch" Kaylee says.

He sighs and places his hands on her arms pushing her back until she hits the sink and she jumps.

"I made a promise to your dad that you will not die helping me and I will not let you put Hope in harm's way. Just stay put until I find a way to end all of this family drama" he says releasing her.

"Why won't you let me help? You always keep me out of harms way! I can end this but you won't let me try" she shouts.

"Because I am protecting you! I lost too many people in my life, I just buried my little brother Kol for the second time. I do not wish for anyone else that I care for to die at my hand because of my actions" he exclaims his eyes glossed with unshed tears.

"Alright Klaus I will hide out for now" she says squeezing his hand before walking away and Hayley comes around the corner.

"I heard shouting and Hope got scared" she says.

"You were right we should have not brought our daughter back here" Klaus says.

"What she is safe now" Hayley says.

"No my aunt senses magic she knew where Hope was the whole time and the more magic we use the closer she gets" Klaus says.

"So you want to send our daughter back away! I just got her back, I barely made it the last time away. Do you remember what I went through" she barks?

"Yes and you are not the only parent who will feel the loss of our daughter. I made a promise to her to keep her safe at all times and if that means sending her away so be it" Klaus says.

"So where do we send her? Kansas, Colorado and for how long" Hayley asks?

"We send her with Kaylee and I have the perfect place that nobody knows about but Kaylee and I" Klaus says.

"So how long before we give our daughter away" Hayley asks?

"It will be done at dawn and nobody will know about this except our family which does not include Jackson and your wolf pack or Marcel and his vampires. They will just know that she is gone" Klaus says.

"I can't keep going through this" Hayley says.

"I promise you Hayley this is the last time you will have to give up our daughter" Klaus says and heads upstairs to tell his siblings.

Later that night, everyone is asleep except the Originals and Hayley as Klaus puts Hope's bags in the trunk of Kaylee's black Durango while Haylee carries a sleeping Hope. She has tears rolling down her cheeks as she places a soft kiss to her head before handing her over to Klaus.

"You shall return to me once I know you are safe. This is always your home" Klaus whispers before placing a kiss to her head and cheek. He places her in her seat and straps her in before placing a blanket over her. Klaus closes the door and turns to Kaylee with tears in his eyes as Elijah's and Rebekah's.

"Do not stop until you are one hundred miles away" he says.

"Klaus I promise to keep your daughter safe, no harm will come to her" Kaylee says.

Klaus places something in her hand and she looks to see a black ring red rubies on it.

"A gift from your father" he says before stepping back. She smiles as she looks at the people she has known to call family before climbing in the car and driving off.

Klaus stands watching as the car goes farther out of his vision. Rebekah and Elijah walk over standing beside him each one holding his hand.

"Always and forever" Elijah says.

"We will get her back Nik" Rebekah says.

"I want her dead" he growls.

"And she will die and Kol will return to us" Elijah says.

The three siblings stand side by side, Hayley filled with anger stalks back in the compound and they can hear shouting and things breaking but it doesn't change anything.

**A/N Since the Originals won't be back on until March I made up what I think should happen and it will be a time lapse like the season finale. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee watches with amusement as Hope pouts because she couldn't walk without wobbling. They are walking along the beach far enough from the water so Hope won't fall into it but close enough so it touches her feet. She has on a cute pink one piece bathing suit with a white bow on it, while Kaylee is in a dark blue two piece bikini with shorts over her bottoms. She walks over picking Hope up in her arms before walking over to the water dipping her feet in it and Hope laughs which brings a smile to her face.

"She loves the view" she hears and turns around to see Klaus standing beside her.

"What are you doing here? Is it safe again" she asks him?

"Actually no but we have made a new ally in our big sister Freya" Klaus says as he takes Hope out her arms.

"Well um I was just about go make lunch" Kaylee says.

"Lead the way" Klaus says.

They walk up to her car, strapping Hope in before Klaus gets in the passenger seat while Kaylee drives. The way home Hope falls asleep and Klaus glances back smiling at the sight of her.

"She hasn't used magic right" he asks?

"No other than healing herself but that's due to her vampire nature" Kaylee says.

Ten minutes later, Kaylee is pulling her car inside the garage and closing the garage door after her. Klaus gets out and walks over opening the door for her.

"Thank you sir" she says smiling.

"You're welcome love" he says before picking up Hope in his arms , Hope must have sensed her father because her blue eyes open and smile up at him.

"Hello littlest wolf" he says kissing her cheek.

"Her inner wolf senses her daddy that is so cute" Kaylee says as they walk in the house.

Klaus looks around seeing baby toys all over the living room and child proof locks on dangerous things.

"You are doing a great job" he says balancing Hope on his hip before changing her out of her bathing suit.

"Thanks I guess it comes naturally" she says and starts picking up the toys, Klaus sits Hope in her playpen and watches Kaylee.

"Have you ever considered going back" he asks?

"Back where" she says placing Hope's toy in the treasure chest.

"Home to your family. I am sure being in a supernatural protection program isn't what you signed up for" he says locking his hands together in front of him.

"I would do anything to protect your little girl" Kaylee says turning around to see Hope is now asleep.

Klaus walks over in front of her and she looks at him,he looks tired and paler.

"Have you fed" she asks?

"I had a dinner before I left" he says.

"Not human food" she says.

He shakes his head no and she looks at Hope before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. She moves her hair to the side and offers her neck to him.

"No I cannot drink from you" he says.

"Klaus it is ok. You have done it before" she says.

"Not from your neck" he says.

"Klaus please" she says not backing down.

"Fine love" he says and she smirks.

Klaus places an arm around her waist as his face changes, Kaylee gasps as his teeth pierces her skin. Her hand comes up gripping his bicep as she feels her blood flowing into his mouth, Klaus gasps removing his mouth and her blood covers his lips and chin. Kaylee reaches up with her thumb wiping off his chin and since it her blood she just cleans her finger, Klaus watching her every move eyes darken with lust. Kaylee notices the change and goes to ask what's wrong when he smashes his lips on hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck gripping his hair and he grabs her legs wrapping them around his waist and slamming her against the fridge shaking the boxes on top of it. She pushes at the leather jacket he is wearing, he pulls his arms out of it before untying her bikini top letting it fall to the floor. They continue making out and moving to the bedroom their clothes falling on the stairs.

Kaylee arches her back as Klaus kisses down her neck and gently bites her ear, she runs her fingers down his back before pulling him back into a heated kiss. Klaus hands slide down her thighs grabbing her knees hooking them on his waist and slipping inside her. Kaylee tears her lips from Klaus's and tilts her head back on the pillows digging her nails into his lower back. Their pace is fast and rough but is also sweet, there was this growing sexual tension between them for months and now it's finally being released.

Kaylee lets out a loud scream when he angles his hips a certain way, Klaus smirks but kisses her passionately silencing her screams.

"Shh we don't want to wake Hope or this will be all over" he whispers.

"If you weren't so...ah damn it Klaus. Stop doing that" she groans gripping the sheets in her hand.

"I am not doing anything love" he says.

"Yes you are..it is unfair" Kaylee says when her legs start trembling.

"Let it go love" he says leaning down in her ear before kissing the mark forming where he bit her. He thrusts up harder and Kaylee grips the sheets ao hard her nails tears into them and her palm. One final thrust both arch their back, Kaylee tightens her legs around his back. Klaus gasps as she loosens her legs and he rolls over beside her, Kaylee pulls the sheets over them and she turns on her side facing him.

"Was that fun" she asks?

"Will that boost your already high ego" he asks?

"My ego is not that big Klaus" she says pushing his arm.

"And I'm not the original hybrid" he says sarcastically.

"So how long are you here" she asks?

"I leave tomorrow morning" he says.

Kaylee sits up holding the sheet up to her chest.

"So I was just a one night stand like Hayley" she says.

"No but under these severe circumstances I have no say so" he says sitting up.

"That's bull and you know it. This is because I am not Cami" she growls.

"Do not compare yourself to her or any other of my previous relationships" he growls at her.

Kaylee shakes her head and moves to get out of bed when Klaus wraps his arms around her preventing her from moving. He scoots closer behind her and she can feel his body heat.

"I wish this happened under different circumstances but it doesn't change the way I feel about you" he says.

"How do you feel" she asks trying to get out of his arms.

"I love you" he says.

"Yeah right" she says.

"It is true" he says turning her to face him.

She looks in his eyes seeing that he is telling the truth and being sincere.

"I love you too" she says softly.

Klaus smiles before pulling her on his lap and kissing her passionately as she laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee walks into Hope's nursery as she lets out her hungry cry, Hope is almost one and she wanted her birthday to be spent with her parents and family. She has on a tank top and sweat pants yawning as she walks in the room to see Hope standing in her crib rocking back and forth.

"Morning princesses are you hungry" she asks picking Hope up in her arms who smiles and laugh as she plays with her hair. Kaylee stomach growls and she places a hand on it.

"I think your brother or sister is hungry too. Do you want pancakes" she asks heading downstairs. Yeah that is right, her one night with Klaus left her with his unborn child. But she is scared to tell him and they haven't talked since.

Kaylee places Hope on the floor in front of her toys in the kitchen so she can watch her. She starts pouring the batter in the frying pan when there is a knock at the door, she picks up Hope and walks over to the door looking through the peephole to see Jenna, she is an nineteen year old girl who lives two houses down.

"Hey Jenna" Kaylee says opening the door letting her in.

"How are the babies" Jenna asks as she follows Kaylee into the kitchen.

"Hope is fine but this little baby has a hard sense of humor like it's uncle Kol" Kaylee says setting Hope in her bouncy swing as she finishes up breakfast.

"Has he called" Jenna asks sitting at the bar.

"No but he is busy" Kaylee says.

"He sounds like an arsehole. He left you with his daughter by another woman and then comes back a month later, sleeps with you. Gets you pregnant and then leaves" Jenna says.

"Hey he is doing what's best for her" Kaylee says flipping the pancake.

Hope starts to cry and Kaylee walks over picking her up gently rocking her before placing her bottle of juice in her hands. She glances behind her to see Jenna putting a white powder in her pancake batter, Kaylee places Hope back in her swing and grabs Jenna slamming her against the wall by her neck.

"What is that" Kaylee asks?

"A magic power to knock you out" Jenna snarls.

"Who are you" Kaylee growls.

"It won't matter" Jenna says and Kaylee head a loud cry, she looks behind her to see a man grabbing Hope.

"No' Kaylee says using her fingers and throwing him across the room while softly lowering Hope. The man flies into the bookshelf before falling on the glass table.

"You and those two will die" Jenna snarls.

"Not today" Kaylee says before slamming Jenna's head on the edge of the counter before kicking her in her stomach and kicking her in the face knocking her out. Kaylee hurries and grabs Hope rushing upstairs calling Klaus.

"Hello Love" he says.

"Klaus I don't have time for this. Two witches just tried to kill Hope and I" Kaylee says placing Hope on the bed as she packs their bags in a hurry.

"Alright did you use magic" he asks?

"I had to one almost took Hope" Kaylee says when Hope starts crying.

"It's alright baby" Kaylee says picking her up and handing Hope a bottle of milk.

"Come back to the compound" Klaus says.

"Is it safe" she asks?

"No you are right. But I know the one place you will be safe" Klaus says.

"Where" Kaylee asks grabbing her bags as she picks up Hope and rushes downstairs putting the bags in the car and Hope in the car seat. Kaylee gets in and starts the car backing up as she drives off.

"Syril" Klaus says.

"My father" Kaylee says.

"Yes you are more powerful together" Klaus says.

"Alright I will go but Klaus I have to tell you something" she says as her child kicks up a storm.

"Not now I will call you later" Klaus says and hangs up.

"Damn it" Kaylee says tossing her phone on the passenger seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee has Hope's carseat in her hand as she stands on her dad's porch knocking on the door. It almost six in the morning, she watches as the porch light comes on and the door opens revealing her dad in a bath robe.

"Kaylee is that you" he asks?

"Hi daddy" she says hugging him when Hope stirs in her sleep.

"Come in and get that child out of the cold" he says stepping aside and Kaylee walks into the living room setting Hope down and taking off her coat.

"You're pregnant" he says.

"Yeah almost five months" Kaylee says.

"By that jerk" Syril asks?

"He is not that bad but yes and this baby girl is his daughter Hope we are in hiding" Kaylee says.

"I don't understand" Syril says.

Kaylee sighs as she takes Hope out her car seat and lies her on the couch before telling her father everything.

"And this is the kind of man you pick as a child's father" Syril asks?

"I didn't mean to get pregnant but you can't help who you love" Kaylee says yawning.

"Look you're tired. Go ahead upstairs, your room is how you left it. We'll talk about things at a later time" he says.

"Thanks daddy" she says picking up Hope and heading upstairs when she stops.

"Oh and dad" Kaylee says.

"Yeah sweetie" he says peeking his head around the corner.

"When you call Klaus once I head upstairs and I know you are. Don't yell at him because he doesn't know I am pregnant" Kaylee says and her dad smirks at her before she goes up the steps and into her old bedroom. She lies Hope in the middle of the bed and put a pillow behind her before lying in front of her and turning on her side looking at Hope sleep.

"One day your home will not be destruction but it shall be peace" Kaylee whispers before her eyes close and she falls into a blissful sleep.

Kaylee wakes up to see Hope sitting up and playing on her phone.

"Good morning princess" Kaylee says.

Hope giggles and pats her face before touching her stomach.

"Baba" Hope says.

"Alright come on let's get baba" Kaylee says climbing out of bed with Hope in her arms and walking downstairs into the kitchen seeing her dad cooking and another guy sitting down. His brown hair stopping at his shoulders and his grey eyes light up when he sees her.

"Hello Kaylee" he says.

"Good morning Marcus" she says adjusting Hope on her hip.

"You are with child" he says shocked.

Kaylee and Marcus were born to be mates and have a powerful love child. But Kaylee doesn't love Marcus, she is in love with Klaus.

"Yeah by Klaus" Kaylee says sitting down and handing Hope a bottle of orange juice.

"The Original Hybrid" he asks shocked?

"Yes and this is his daughter" Kaylee says stroking Hope's head.

"I thought I would be the one who children you bare" Marcus says.

Kaylee clears her throat as her dad places a plate in front of her.

"Thanks daddy" she says and starts feeding Hope.

"Yes and Klaus says that Dahliah is almost defeated and you two should be able to return next month" Syril says.

"Oh I have to go in for my monthly check up and see what the sex of the baby is" Kaylee says.

"We can do a small spell to determine the sex" Syril says.

"Really" Kaylee asks?

"Yes just lie on the couch and I'll do it" her dad says.

"After we finish eating" Kaylee says and her dad rolls his eyes.

Kaylee is beyond happy, she is having a little boy. This may be a problem for Klaus since he feels he will ruin Hope, but now he will have a son and that changes everything. He doesn't want to be Mikael.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaylee is watching Hope sleep as she sits in the rocking chair a hand resting on her stomach, she looks up when she hears footsteps and sees Marcus standing in the doorway.

"Maybe you should rest. Our future queen and prince needs their energy" Marcus says.

"I'm nobody's queen trust me" Kaylee says.

"You do not see it. But you are witch royalty and the child you carry is also. Long ago there was a witch by the name of Angela Delminico, most powerful witch ever known after Esther Mikaelson. She saw a vision of a child that possessed more power than any witch she has ever seen and she knew it came for her future bloodline so she put a spell on each generation first born. The spell was made to make the mother of the unborn child strong enough to bare the magical child as he would be twice as powerful as her inside the womb" Marcus says.

Kaylee places her hand on her stomach and smiles when Hope giggles in her sleep.

"I wonder what she is dreaming of" Kaylee whispers.

"Whatever it is it involves her brother. Hope is powerful just like him and when their magic is combined they are invincible together" Marcus says.

"Then Dahliah will come for them both" Kaylee says.

"We have put a protection spell around the house. Nobody evil can get in" Marcus says.

"Thank you. I mean I know it's hard watching the one you...um you know love another man and his children" Kaylee says.

"No thanks are needed my queen. It is a man's responsibility to care for the women and children" Marcus says before walking closer to her.

"Well thanks anyway" Kaylee says.

"You're welcome. I shall let you rest" Marcus says and Kaylee stands up yawning and stretching her arms before crawling in bed. Marcus cuts the light off and walks out closing the door behind him.

Kaylee turns on her side watching the rise and fall of Hope's chest before reaching under her pillow pulling out the necklace Klaus gave her. It was his when he was a child, she runs her fingers over it before looking out into the night as the moon shines.

Klaus is standing in his room out on his balcony looking up at the moon thinking about Kaylee. He has his hand wrapped around an amulet she gave him as a means of protection from Dahliah, no harm can be done to him by magic. He has not let it out of his grip since, not just for protection because it is the only thing he has left to remember her by. He turns his head looking at his bed seeing one of Hope's toys and he sighs sadly just wanting them both back in his arms where they belong.

Hayley walks in the room and he looks at her putting away the amulet.

"The wolves are watching just in case Dahliah tries to attack" Hayley says.

"That's great" Klaus says.

"Hey where is your mind at" Hayley asks?

"Wishing Hope and Kaylee were back home and not millions of miles away. I wish I didn't cause destruction to this family every time I make one decision" Klaus growls slamming a vase against a wall shattering it.

"Hey calm down to bring Hope back we both need to be calm and smart about this" Hayley says.

"I don't trust Freya" Klaus says.

"So we agree on something she is trying too hard to he accepted" Hayley says.

"I think I know a way to rid of my horrid aunt of a witch" Klaus says.

"Yeah and what's that" Hayley asks?

"Freya said she performed a spell where they can never die and live once a year ever century or so" Klaus says.

"Alright so" Hayley asks?

"What is the only way to break a witch's spell" Klaus says.

"For them to be dead" Hayley says not catching on.

"Or undead" Klaus says and Hayley smirks.

"What about Freya" Hayley asks?

"After killing my aunt you can rip her heart out. But we can not tell Elijah of our plan or Rebekah" Klaus says.

"Deal" Hayley says and the two hybrids smile at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus was able to kill Dahliah and now Hope and Kaylee are on their way back with Marcus in tow, she is not really sure how Klaus is going to react to Marcus. Kaylee pulls up outside the house and looks back at Hope who is smiling, the door opens and Haylee walks out along with Rebekah and Elijah. Kaylee gets out of the car with the help of Marcus and Haylee picks up Hope holding her against her as she kisses her head, Rebekah hugs Kaylee but is taken back by the roundness of her stomach.

"You're pregnant" Elijah asks?

"Yes you have a nephew on the way" Kaylee says.

"Does Klaus know" Rebekah asks?

"Not yet I was hoping to tell him sooner but we didn't talk like that" Kaylee says.

"Well come in" Elijah says looking at Marcus who lingers close by Kaylee.

Rebekah and Kaylee are sitting in the kitchen eating biscuits with some warm tea.

"Have you decided on a name yet" Rebekah asks?

"I was thinking about naming him after Kol and Niklaus" Kaylee says.

"That would be lovely" Rebekah says before reaching over placing her hand on Kaylee's stomach earning her a strong kick.

"He's fiesty when he is hungry" Kaylee says when she looks up and sees Klaus walking in.

"Hello love" he says.

Kaylee stands up from the chair and Klaus eyes darken with anger.

"You treachorious woman" he growls.

"This baby is yours Klaus" she growls.

"I do not believe you" he barks?

"We slept together remember" she yells and Rebekah tries to calm them both down.

"One time" Klaus yells back his eyes now gold and baring his fangs at her.

Kaylee flinches at his tone and takes a step back hitting a hard chest as arms wrap around her. She looks up seeing Marcus standing there.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming" he says.

"Is this the real father? You bring him into my home" Klaus yells.

"Lower your tone when you talk to her like that. She loves you which I do not understand. Yet you treat her like she means nothing to you. If this was my child which he should be if she didn't fall in love with you I would never treat her like that" Marcus says.

Kaylee looks up at him wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Marcus I can handle this. I don't want you to get hurt" Kaylee says.

"What about you" he asks?

"He won't hurt me. Please just go with Rebekah" she says looking at him.

Marcus glares at Klaus once more before leaving with Rebekah and Klaus eyes soften. They are now blue again and he is looking at her.

"Love come here" Klaus says.

"I'm fine over here thank you" Kaylee says wrapping her hands around her stomach.

Klaus sighs before walking over to Kaylee wrapping his arms around her waist, she doesn't pull away which is a good sign. He leans down pressing his lips against her head, he then peppers kisses against her nose and her cheeks making her giggle.

"Klaus stop" she says laughing placing her hands on his chest.

"Love I am sorry about the childish behavior. I should not have doubted your love for me or denied our child" he says placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's fine Klaus" she whispers.

"Tonight I will make it up to you" Klaus whispers.

"Alright Klaus but spend time with Hope she missed you alot" Kaylee says.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" Kaylee says.

"Tell your friend Marcus if he ever lies another hand on what is mine I will have them cut off" Klaus growls.

Kaylee laughs before kissing him once more and he lingers a bit before leaving to go spend time with Hope.

Later that night, Kaylee is lying naked under the sheets after a blissful night with Klaus. He has his fingers running down her stomach which makes her laugh, her hand is running through his blonde locks.

"What are you doing" she asks?

"I am listening to my son's heartbeat" Klaus says smiling.

"You are going to be a great father to him" Kaylee says.

"Thank you love" Klaus says before leaning over pressing a kiss to her stomach then kissing her lips and wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Klaus" she whispers.

"Goodnight angel" Klaus whispers closing his eyes as they both drift off into a deep slumber.

Kaylee wakes up alone in bed, she sits up hearing arguing and puts on one of Klaus's shirts walking out into the hall to see Klaus arguing with Hayley and Jackson.

"You are not my child's father you do not decide if she stays or goes" Klaus barks.

"All you do is put her in more danger. You're just like Mikael" Jackson shouts and Klaus eyes glow gold before pushing his hand in Jackson's chest grabbing his heart while Hayley tries to stop him he pushes her back.

"One more move Hayley and he dies" Klaus says growling at her.

Kaylee comes up behind Klaus placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus let him go he is not worth it. He just wants to prove how strong he is to Hayley but he is weak just like he was before the ritual you are the rightful alpha. We all know that" Kaylee says.

Klaus looks back at her and she smiles softly, Klaus removes his hand and Jackson gasps falling to his knees.

"Next time there will be no mercy" Klaus says before punching Jackson making him fall back.

Hayley moves to protect Jackson and Klaus smiles.

"By all means Hayley protect your little boy toy but remember you are as weak as him" Klaus says when Kaylee gasps placing her hand on her stomach and Klaus is at her side instantly.

He places a hand on her face looking around for any injuries.

"Are you alright angel? Is it our son" Klaus asks worried?

"No it's just his foot is lodged against my rib cage" Kaylee says moving to the side trying to get her son to move around but he doesn't.

Klaus bends down placing his hands on her stomach whispering something she can't hear but he is smiling, she feels him remove his foot and she looks up at Klaus.

"What did you do" Kaylee asks?

"Our little wolf here was just stretching and I used our wolf link to communicate with him and explain your discomfort" Klaus says.

"How come the baby listens to you and not me" Kaylee pouts.

"Maybe because he likes me more" Klaus teases and Kaylee glares at him.

"No more late night encounters for you" Kaylee says heading towards the kitchen.

Klaus smirks crossing his arms, as if she can go a whole night without touching him. He scoffs playfully when Hope whines.

"Daddy's coming angel" Klaus says and heads to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus has been angry and bitter to Elijah and Rebekah since Elijah daggered him and sided with Freya. Klaus is currently painting a picture of Kaylee naked from the waist up cradling her stomach, it calms him to listen to their heartbeats. Elijah and Rebekah walk in the room and Klaus growls setting down his paintbrush, he walks over to Kaylee pulling off his shirt and handing it to her. She slips it on over her body and it goes to her knees.

"You are interrupting my session" Klaus hisses.

"How long will you go on hating us" Elijah asks?

"All of eternity" Klaus says.

"You can not forgive us for daggering you, yet you do the same to us" Rebekah shouts.

"Do not raise your voice at me. And I did not backstab you and side with the evil, traitor of a sister we just met. You did so now you can live with that guilt that you almost got your niece and nephew killed" Klaus barks his eyes glowing.

Kaylee walks over to Klaus placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Angel please step away. I do not wish to hurt you or our son" Klaus says.

Kaylee steps back against the corner in the wall opposite of Klaus when Rebekah eyes fill with fear. Klaus growls and grabs Elijah by his neck throwing him against the dresser before grabbing a paintbrush and breaking it stabbing Elijah in the stomach with it twisting it.

"The moral brother who always claimed to protect our family. Yet you broke this family, you lied and betrayed me. That ends our family line, I was willing to forgive you until then. You and Rebekah are nothing to me, the only family I have left is Kaylee, Hope and my unborn son. You shall never know your nephew and if I ever see you or Rebekah around Kaylee or Hope I will end your lives" Klaus growls.

Klaus lets go of Elijah and throws him at Rebekah's feet and Hayley walks in the room looking around when she sees Elijah.

"Oh and Hayley and tell your husband Jackson he is not welcome in my home anymore and has twelve hours to leave or he is dead" Klaus says smirking.

"Same old Klaus. You put your ego and anger before family" Rebekah says.

"What part of you are not my family do you not understand? I am done trying to do things your way, I am the alpha and anyone who disobeys me will deal with my wrath. Now excuse me I have things to do" Klaus says and turns back to Kaylee who walks over to him.

"This is the man you love? One who threatens to kill his own family" Rebekah asks?

Klaus stalks towards Rebekah with a blade in his hand but Kaylee pushes him back.

"You are dismissed" she says waving her hand and Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley disappear.

Klaus is sitting in the den an hour later watching Kaylee play with Hope when he hears something coming from downstairs.

"Someone is here" he says.

Kaylee picks up Hope holding her protectively. Klaus walks out the room with Kaylee standing in the doorway when Klaus gasps as tears fill his eyes.

"Brother" he says.

"Hello Niklaus" Kol says.

Klaus walks down the steps before bringing Kol into a hug holding him tightly.

"How are you back" Klaus asks pulling away?

"That was your son's and I doing" Kaylee says appearing beside Klaus.

"Another child bloody hell brother" Kol says making Klaus laugh.

"I always wanted a big family" Klaus says.

"So how exactly did you bring me back" Kol asks?

"I needed a blood relative and I used our baby's and then I used a desire spell. A spell that brings the person's blood biggest desire" Kaylee says.

"What was the baby's desire" Klaus asks?

"For his daddy to be happy" Kaylee says.

"Can I hold my niece" Kol asks?

"Sure brother" Klaus says and Kol is handed Hope.

"What is the unborn son's name" Kol asks?

"Nikolas Edward Mikaelson" Kaylee says.

"No my child should not be named after a character from Twilight" Klaus says.

"Maybe Jacob because he is hot like you and an Alpha" Kaylee says.

"That works" Klaus says smiling.

Later, on that night Elijah walks in Klaus's room with Rebekah and Freya to end family battles but they are shocked at what they see. Klaus is asleep in bed with Hope between him and Kaylee and Kol is at the foot of the bed in his original body asleep.

"Kol" Rebekah whispers shocked?

"Looks like we underestimated Niklaus again" Elijah says.

"No wonder he hates us" Rebekah says.

"He is going to hate you more if you wake up Hope or Kaylee" Kol groans sitting up.

"Hello Kol" Freya says.

"You're not my sister" Kol says.

"Kol don't be rude" Rebekah says.

"I am always rude. Plus Klaus's son brought me back when you couldn't because of her. Now that makes my loyalty to Klaus and not her" Kol says.

"Are you human or a vampire" Elijah asks?

"I am a witch who needs his sleep now goodbye" Kol says lying back down closing his eyes.

"I don't like feeling like this" Rebekah asks as they walk out of the room.

"Like what" Freya asks?

"Abandoned, alone with no family" Elijah says.

"He will come around" Freya says.

"Not before the baby is born and I missed Hope's I don't want to miss his" Rebekah says sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

"One day your father and I will take you to see the world. Maybe Kol and Hope will come along also. Yeah that would be perfect. Just us four, the Mikaelson's. Protected by the one we love the most" Kaylee says stroking her stomach as she lies in bed with her legs crossed.

"Telling my son more fairy tales" Klaus says walking in the room.

"He is our son and no I am telling him about the love of my life and his father" Kaylee says.

Klaus speeds over to the bed hovering over Kaylee with his forehead pressed against his.

"You are my mate. My lover and it is only right that you share the same name as me" Klaus says.

"Are you asking me to marry you" Kaylee asks?

"Yes my love I am" he says before bending down on one knee and pulling out an silver ring that wraps around and a wolf head with golden eyes on it.

"Is this homemade" she asks?

"No love it's an wolf heirloom taken from my father. It represents the wolf's mate whom has it and the bond that they share. This ring bonds our hearts" Klaus says.

"Such the romantic but yes" Kaylee says with tears in her eyes.

Klaus slides the ring on her finger before helping her off the bed and kissing her passionately.

"When do we do this" she asks?

"Tomorrow night at twelve. It is a blood ritual and I already have it set up" Klaus says resting his hands on her stomach.

"It shall be lovely" she says pecking his lips once more before smiling brightly and Klaus does the same.

The next night, it is thirty minutes before the ritual and Kaylee is slipping into her dress with her hair curled to her shoulders. The dress is tight around the chest area and embazzled with jewels but loose at the stomach and down, she has on nude flats and is looking at herself in the mirror when she sees Hayley in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here Klaus will get angry" she says.

"I can give a damn what Klaus's wants" Hayley says.

"Please! He is happy for once. No enemies after him or his daughter, he actually has someone who loves him for him. Monster and all. I want this to be a peaceful day and I will go to extreme lengths to get it. Even it means magically trapping you in a room" Kaylee growls.

"Don't threaten me" Hayley barks back when Kol appears in the room in a tux with Hope in his arms. Her dress is the same color as Kaylee's.

"There is my cute girl" Kaylee says walking over kissing Hope's head.

"Come on it's time" Marcel shouts from downstairs.

"Whew let's go marry daddy" Kaylee says before linking her arm through Kol's elbow and leaving out of the room.

Klaus is standing beside Marcel in a black suit with an cream tie, his hair is slicked back a little. An soft melody playing in the background, there is a stand with a silver bowl and a switch blade next to it. He smiles once Kaylee comes into view. As she walks with Kol, she passes Elijah and Rebekah in the back row and beg them not to do anything. Hope is then handed to Marcel as Kol places Kaylee's hand in Klaus's.

A member of Klaus's clan about seventy years old beside Klaus and Kaylee as everyone sits down.

"Tonight we combine these two spirits as one. They will become each other's strength, sharing one's powers and devotion. Nothing can break this sacred bond, Klaus do you promise to be there for Kaylee whenever she is in need. Through rich or poor, better or worst" Klark asks?

"I do" Klaus says and Kaylee squeezes his hand.

"Kaylee do you promise to cherish Klaus. To only give yourself to him completely and only him" Klark asks?

"I do" Kaylee says and Marcus scoffs making Klaus growl.

"Then we shall start the blood binding" Klark says taking the knife and handing it to Klaus.

Klaus turns Kaylee's palm up and gently slices her finger making her wince.

"Sorry love" he says and moves her hand over so blood drips into it, Klaus then does the same thing to his hand.

"Blood to blood. Heart to heart. Spirit to spirit. Mates for all of eternity, lovers born into the universe. Two people who now become one" Klark says.

Klaus smiles and raises his hand watching his finger heal as does Kaylee's. He pulls her against him by her hips before placing his lips on hers gently. Marcus grows angry and shouts running towards Klaus tossing his hand out and sending him flying back against the wall. Kaylee rushes over to Klaus helping him up as he growls his eyes glowing black with an amber ring in the middle and his fangs baring.

"Marcus stop it" Kaylee says.

"He doesn't deserve you" Marcus barks back stalking towards Klaus before making Klaus have a brain aneurysm.

Klaus groans falling on his knees holding his head and Kaylee feels his pain, her anger rises as is Rebekah's and Elijah's. Marcel has moved Hope out of the way and gave her to Kol before racing towards Marcus using his speed to punch him knocking him back. Marcus loses concentration and Klaus stands up as Elijah puts magic cuffs on Marcus and Klaus wraps his hand around his throat lifting him up as he hears Hope's crying.

"You have upset my wife and my daughter. How do you plan to beg for your miserable life before your heart is torn from your chest" Klaus barks.

Marcus coughs scratching at Klaus's hand when Kaylee stands beside Klaus placing her hand on his arm and he turns his head to look at her.

"Don't do it. Hope is watching, don't show her this. She is too young walk away" Kaylee says.

Klaus inner wolf is telling him to defend his mate and rip out Marcus's heart but the fatherly side of him is to protect Hope. He sighs and drops Marcus and Elijah grabs him up looking at Klaus.

"Take him out of here" Klaus says and Elijah drags him away.

Kaylee smiles before wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"You are making me soft love" he says.

"I love you either way murderous and paranoid or sweet and protective" Kaylee says.

"I love you Mrs. Mikaelson" Klaus says.

"I love you too Mr. Mikaelson" Kaylee says smiling. She is officially off the market and everything is safe for once. But Kaylee knows that in the bottom of her heart, being a Mikaelson now there is never peace and something is coming their way.


	12. Chapter 12

Due to an laughing noise, Kaylee is woken up and opens her eyes to see Klaus teaching Hope how to finger paint but instead of using the canvas she is using him.

"No Hope not on daddy" Klaus says when Hope slides her finger across his cheek and Kaylee laughs.

"You think this is funny" Klaus asks his wife?

"You look so good in yellow" Kaylee teases and Klaus growls at her.

I guess Hope tried to growl like her daddy but it came out as a gurgle which was so cute. Klaus face turns into a frown when he catches the scent of someone new, he picks up Hope and hands her to Kaylee before camping out and walking out of the room as does Elijah and Rebekah.

"Who is that" Elijah asks looking around but seeing no one when a figure emerges from the shadow. He has dark brown hair and forest green eyes, his cheek bones are very high and he dresses in all black.

"Hello Niklaus" he says.

"Who are you" Klaus barks?

"Do you not remember me? It was you who slaughtered my mother" he growls.

"Who was your mother" Rebekah asks?

"Does the name Tyler Lockwood bring back any memories? Yeah I'm his half brother Lucas" he growls and their eyes widen.

"That's not possible" Elijah says.

"She didn't' gain any weight with me and gave me up to save me from Tyler's dad finish out about the affair and hurting her" Lucas says.

"Well sorry I can not change the past" Klaus says.

"Yes but I can avenge her death by taking away the ones you cherish the most" Lucas says and Klaus eyes widen as he races back in his room to see Kaylee and Hope gone.

Klaus shouts and jumps over the balcony grabbing Lucas and slamming him against the wall by his neck.

"Where is my wife and daughter" he shouts?

"Safe for now. Now you can feel the pain of losing people you love" Lucas says.

Klaus throws him against the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Lock him up in the basement" Klaus says stalking towards the door.

"Where are you going" Rebekah asks?

"To have our little witch perform a locator spell" Klaus says storming through the doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus and Rebekah are running towards the border and they can see Marcel and some wolves, he growls because he can hear a car coming their way. Kaylee is smiling as New Orleans comes into view and looks back at Hope as she sleeps, Kol and Freya stop at the border and hold hands as they start chanting in Latin feeling power from the border. Kaylee looks back at the road just as she goes to cross the border she feels her head getting heavy and a pain shoots up her stomach, she stops the car and looks back at Hope as she cries in pain. Klaus makes it to the border and looks through the window as he hears Hope's painful cries and Kaylee holding her stomach in pain.

"This was Lucas's plan all along. He knew Kaylee, Hope and the baby are full of magic and that it would cause her to lose the baby" Rebekah says.

"Not if I can help it" Klaus says and growls as his eyes glow amber and his fangs show.

"Klaus no" Rebekah says but it is too late.

Klaus runs and digs his claws into the hood of the car and pushes the car back across the border groaning once they are safe. He opens the back door and pulls Hope out and in his arms when he looks in the mirror and sees Kaylee blinking as she looks at him, he opens her car door and wraps his arm around her waist helping her out the car and to the side handing her Hope as she sits down.

"Klaus you can't cross the border. If you cross back you will not be an hybrid anymore and will die" Rebekah shouts to him.

"If it is the price I have to take to save my family" he says.

"What" Kaylee asks?

"This border is anti magic and Freya and Kol are working on bringing it down but the baby has to be checked out and you are too weak and disoriented right now" he says.

"You are not killing yourself to save us" Kaylee says standing up.

"Love I have no choice" he says as she walks over to him.

"Klaus no we will wait for them to finish the spell" Kaylee says.

"The baby needs help now" Klaus says.

"You are willing to die and leave me alone to raise our child" she asks?

"Make sure my children know that their father loves them" he says before kissing her passionately and he then picks her up in his arms as she holds Hope against him before running across the border. Klaus drops to his knees and Kaylee gets out of his arms as he falls on his back groaning in pain.

Marcel drops to his knees also as he looks at his skin to see it's getting paler, Klaus looks at him with apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry" Klaus says with tears in his eyes.

"Not your fault" Marcel says as Elijah takes Hope.

"Wait he has my pendant I gave him to protect him from all magic" Kaylee says when she raises her hand to see the pendant hanging from her wrist.

"No" she screams running over to Klaus placing her hand in his.

The pendant protected Hope and Kaylee since they were touching so they never lost their powers.

"It's alright love. It is my turn to leave" Klaus says as tears slip down her eyes.

"No it's not" Kaylee says as Freya and Kol finish the spell.

"I love you. All of you" Klaus says as his face starts turning gray and then he and Marcel eyes close.

Kaylee shakes her head and places her hand on Klaus's chest along with the pendant.

"Chest to hand. Heart to Heart. I offer up my life for his. I give you my essence" Kaylee says.

"No" Elijah shouts handing Hope to Freya as he races to Kaylee just as she falls back.

Klaus will never forgive him for letting Kaylee sacrifice herself for him. He hears her heartbeat slowing down and he picks her up running as fast as he can and back to the house, he has to perform a c-section or the baby will die.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun has barely risen over the horizon, Elijah has shut himself out from everyone in his room. Rebekah is sitting in Klaus's room looking out over the balcony, a blue bassinet beside Klaus's empty bed where an sleeping infant rests. Freya is standing over Klaus's lifeless body in his coffin, she watches as his grey skin gains it's complexion back and the veins disappear. His fingers twitch before his eyes fly open and he meets her stare.

"Welcome back Klaus" she says and he can hear her heartbeat beating with fear.

He sits up and stands up out of his coffin a little dizzy as a hunger bubbles up inside him, he balances himself on the dresser near by when he feels this dull pain in his heart almost like a cool numbing sensation.

"Where is my wife" he asks?

"Klaus you need to feed" Freya says.

"Where is my wife? I will not repeat myself" Klaus says.

Freya sighs but steps aside and leads Klaus out of the room and into his art room which is locked, it is never locked. Freya waves her hand and the door unlocks magically, he steps in stopping when he sees a white coffin sitting against the wall.

"Whose coffin is that" he asks?

"It's best you find out yourself" Freya says and walks out of the room.

Klaus slowly walks over to the coffin and his breath hitches as he sees his wife lying in a red dress and her hands lying over her lap,the delicate touch shows Elijah was the one who did this. He gently runs his hand across her cheek as tears fill his eyes, the dulling pain rising to a sharp ache. His soul mate is no longer alive, his eyes drop as he almost stumbles back with grief but stops as he sees her flat stomach as if she was never pregnant. Where is his child?

"Elijah" Klaus shouts storming out of the room as Hayley steps out with Hope in her arms.

"You're back" Hayley says.

Klaus walks over to them looking down at Hope who smiles up at her father as if her wolf senses her father. He smiles at the twinkle in her blue eyes identical to his, he takes Hope in his arms needing to be near her. He presses a soft kiss to her head holding her against his chest.

"What happened to Kaylee and my unborn son" Klaus asks?

"Nobody told you" Hayley asks?

"Told me what" Klaus asks?

"Ask Elijah it is his place to tell you not mine" Hayley says and takes Hope out his arms.

Klaus walks down the hall to Elijah's room before knocking on the door, he pushes it open to see his elder brother standing facing the wall in a tank top. His suit top thrown over a chair and an empty bottle of scotch resting on his night stand.

"Elijah" Klaus says.

"If you wish to forbid me from our home so be it. But know I did all I could to save them both" Elijah asks?

"What happened Elijah" Klaus asks?

Elijah turns around and Klaus is taken back by his horrible presence. His eyes have bags under them and his face unshaved in days with stubble, they are sad and empty with pain.

"After you died, Kaylee performed a spell giving you her life essence before I could stop her. She gave you her life and I could do nothing but watch her die in my arms as she took her last breath" Elijah says.

"What happened to my child" Klaus asks?

"Niklaus I think it's time you meet someone" Rebekah asks appearing in the doorway.

Klaus turns around to look at her with an eyebrow raised before following her out the door and into his room. She walks over to the bassinet placing her hand on the side of it gently as to not wake the infant as he rests.

Klaus walks over to his little sister and looks down in the bassinet seeing a small sleeping child in a blue body suit and grey sweat pants with white socks. He has tan skin with curly blonde hair just like Klaus, the little boys eyes open and look around the room before stopping on his fathers. They are exactly identical to Kaylee's in every shape and form, Klaus picks his son up in his arms holding him against his chest.

"Elijah performed an emergency c-section right after Kaylee did the spell" Rebekah says.

Klaus feels tears brimming in his eyes again and they roll down his cheeks as he looks at his son who is now asleep again.

"I promise you that you will know who your mother was. Her legacy lives as her magic and blood flows through you. You will be safe and healthy as long as I live. No harm shall come to you or Hope and each forth that reckons with that shall be destroyed and demolished as quick as possible" Klaus says.

Kol,Freya,Elijah,Marcel,Hope and Rebekah circle around Klaus and the youngest Mikaelson edition.

"What is his name" Marcel asks staring down at his little brother.

"Nikolas Ajax Mikaelson" Klaus speaks without hesistation.

"What does Ajax mean" Freya asks?

"Strong warrior" Elijah answers.

"It fits him perfectly" Rebekah beams and Klaus smiles at his family.

They may fight and do unforgivable things to one another but at the end of the day they will always stand together.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been two months since Kaylee has died and Klaus became a single parent and widower, Little Nik as everyone calls his newborn son because he experiencing early Klaus like tendecies has grown to be a chubby infant. His blonde curls now stick to the side of his face and he is by Klaus's side at all times. He sometimes brings his smallest wolf into the room where Kaylee's coffin is at night time and reads to him, it calms Nik down and makes both of them feel close to her.

Right now Nik is in his playpen with Hope, both siblings are taking a nap while he paints a portrait of them on a canvas which he will hang in his room. He has taken on being a father as his main job and making sure no harm comes to help or Hope. Elijah walks into the room walking over to the playpen to see Hope asleep and Nik beside her, they are already protective of each other.

"How are you doing brother" Elijah asks?

"As good as can be expected seeing as my wolf is literally torn apart in pain because his mate is dead and that Nik has his mothers eyes" Klaus says with pain in his voice.

"You can not give up" Elijah says.

"What do I have to fight for? She is never coming back and it is because of me. Every time I love someone and try to protect them they go against my rules and this time it costed my wife, my lover, my mate. The only person who can keep me under control and level headed in a coffin for all of eternity. She is dead" Klaus shouts knocking over his paints.

Elijah has finally cracked Niklaus calm shell a bit, he has not shown any emotion other than that since Kaylee's death.

"Finally you have show an act of grief" Elijah asks?

"Grief? This is sorrow and anger and the need to kill every human in sight! I let her in Elijah. I let her love me which is something I have always wanted from Mikael, you, Rebekah and my birth father. But now she is gone and it's my fault. If I never would have fell in love with her she would be alive" Klaus shouts again when they hear Nik whimper obviously he doesn't like his sleep being interrupted.

The brothers turn around when they hear a soft voice humming a lullaby to Nik, there in front of them is Kaylee holding her son in her arms rocking him side to side. Both brothers share at her in shock but it is Klaus who walks over to her and she gently lies Nik back down beside Hope, Klaus's hand comes up sliding to rest on her cheek and he can feel the warmth yet cool touch of her skin.

"How are you back" he asks?

"I was talking with witches of my family. They had put a spell on my body keeping me asleep after dying, I should have been awaken. But someone broke their spell" Kaylee says.

"You died with our sons blood in your body. You're in transition to become a vampire" Klaus says.

"No a hybrid like Nik but only vampire and witch" Kaylee says.

"You must feed within twenty-four hours or you die" Elijah asks?

"I will feed later. Right now I just want to be near our son" Kaylee says placing her hands over Klaus so their wedding bands touch.

"I will give you three privacy" Elijah says and picks Hope up in his arms and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What you did was reckless and very stupid" Klaus says and drops his hand suddenly angry.

"I thought you would be happy that I am alive" Kaylee says.

"I am happy but it does not change the fact that you betrayed my orders and put you and my son at risk" Klaus shouts.

"I knew the risks Klaus and I knew you would raise him if I died" Kaylee says.

"What if he would have died! He was an child that you risked a instinct on" Klaus yells at her.

"I'm sorry Klaus. I did what I had to do to save my family" Kaylee says.

"Yet this is not your family! This is my family I am the one who controls what happens around here! When I make a decision you do not go against it or question it" Klaus shouts at her his amber eyes flashing and she takes a step back.

"Fine Klaus. You know what Klaus I always knew that deep inside of you was someone who was kind and sweet. The man I fell in love with, but right now I can not stand the thought of being married to you much less an whole eternity with you" Kaylee says.

"Pity isn't is" Klaus says.

Kaylee scoffs and storms out of the room.

Later that night, Kaylee is sitting in the kitchen with an untouched glass of blood in her hands. She is running her finger across the rim sighing, Marcel comes in and sees her.

"Hey thank you for saving me" he says sitting across from her.

"Atleast you're happy" Kaylee mutters.

"Yeah I heard about you and Klaus argument" he says.

"You know I'm contemplating not drinking this blood and just letting myself die" Kaylee says.

"Listen to me nobody can force you to do anything" Marcel says.

"Klaus thinks he can" Kaylee says.

"Well he's Klaus" Marcel says and she laughs.

"See there is the smile we all love. Now listen don't drink the blood for you or Klaus. Do it for your son who needs his mother" Marcel says.

"When did you become so wise" Kaylee asks?

"It comes with time" he says and she laughs before raising the glass up and taking a sip of it.

"Now welcome to being one of us" Marcel says hugging her.

"Thanks little boy" Kaylee teases.

Marcel glares at her and she can't help but laugh, they have always been close like siblings.

Kaylee decides to go to sleep and heads upstairs to Klaus's room to see Nik lying on his back sucking on his pacifyer. Kaylee smiles and walks over to him gently stroking his cheek.

"You are the only reason I gave in and drunk human blood. You are what keeps me sane and happy in this crazy family" Kaylee whispers.

"He can't be the only reason love" Klaus says from behind her and she sighs ignoring him as she runs her hand on Nik's stomach.

"You are my happy little boy" she whispers as his eyes close and she walks away over to the dresser pulling out a night gown when Klaus speeds over in front of her.

"I believe we need to talk" Klaus says.

"You said enough. I'm reckless, stupid and can't be trusted. What other insult do you have to break my heart any more than it already is" Kaylee says looking him directly in the eyes.

Klaus looks at her and he feels bad instantly as he can feel her pain inside of him. She has unshed tears in her eyes and he has to make it right. He brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek.

"Stop" she says.

"I am sorry love. Hurting you is never my intention and I love you. Sometimes I have a hard time expressing it" he says leaning forward resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah you sure do" she says.

"So love what witch broke the spell" Klaus asks as he brings his lips closer to hers.

"Nikolas" she says before capturing their lips together.

It's like their broken hearts mend back together and a fire flows through them, Klaus hands rest on her waist pushing her back against the wall making her groan in desirable pleasure as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus growls and tears her dress in half so her under wear is showing, Kaylee using her new vampire speed changes their positions so that he is against the wall and she tugs at his shirt pulling it over his head. Klaus lets out a animalistic growl from the bottom of his throat and she leans her head back to tease him, Klaus grabs the back of her head with one hand pressing her closer against him before picking her up in his arms and slamming her down on the bed.

Their passion is now more exciting and passionate because her emotions are heightened and he doesn't have to be gentle with her. They don't need to exchange words as their eyes and body language does all the speaking for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaylee opens her eyes due to the loud ticking of the clock, she groans lightly covering her ears as she sits up. Klaus growls lightly as he doesn't feel her warmth anymore, she walks over to her stand and pulls on a silk red robe tying it around her bare figure before walking over to where Nik's crib is. His big brown eyes open as he starts fussing and kicking his legs, she smiles and picks him up in her arms cradling him against her when she feels his wet diaper through his body suit.

"My little man wet himself" she coos before looking around spotting a changing table.

She lies him on the soft cushion before grabbing a clean diaper and unbuttoning him. After she changes his diaper and puts him on a white body suit with grey sweat pants and booties she walks downstairs with him in her arms and starts preparing breakfast for the family. Little Nik is in his rocker with his binkie in his mouth watching his mother cook while she sings along and dances to Miley Cyrus We Can't Stop.

Hayley is the first to walk in the kitchen with Hope in her arms.

"I smelt food" Hayley says.

"Yes that would be me" Kaylee says as more people are awaken.

Klaus comes downstairs shirtless only in his pajama bottoms, he kisses Hope on the cheek and ruffles his son's hair before walking behind Kaylee wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning wife" he says.

"Morning husband" she says before turning around handing him a cup of warm human blood.

"Hey what about us" Elijah and Marcel protests?

"Sorry mate husband priveledges only" Klaus says smirking as he sits down.

"It is not right to have favorites Kaylee" Elijah says.

"You guys are big babies" she says smiling as she hands everyone their plate before walking over to Nik about to give him a bottle but Klaus stops her.

"What" she asks?

"You forgot to warm it up" he says.

"Is he really that high maitnenced" Kaylee asks?

"Yes another thing he gains from his uncle Kol" Elijah teases.

"I am not you old bloody wanker" Kol says walking into the kitchen as he looks at the time.

"It is bloody ten am do you not sleep all morning" he asks?

"No Kol because we actually have lives" Klaus teases and everyone laughs.

"Where is Freya" Hayley asks?

"She is out doing some witchy mumbo jumbo" Kol says as Klaus pulls Kaylee onto his lap.

"Ew can you two stop we are eating" Rebekah says tossing a strip of bacon at them.

Kaylee catches it with her new found speed and it shocks her.

"Wow that's so cool" she says before taking a bite of the bacon.

"I thought you had enough experience with your speed and strength after last night's lesson" Klaus whispers in her ear making her giggle.

"Hey! It is children in the room" Hayley says covering Hope's ears.

"You are right sorry my wolf princess and prince" Klaus says to Hope and Nik who laughs at him.

After eating, Kaylee is washing dishes when Jackson walks into the kitchen to make a bottle for Hope.

"You should be careful around Klaus" he says.

"I don't need you to tell me how to handle my husband. When I started a relationship with him, I knew what I was getting into and who he is" Kaylee says.

"He will always put his ego above him family" Jackson says.

"Don't make me kill you" Kaylee snarls at him.

"Hey what's going on in here" Hayley asks walking in the room.

"Your husband needs to learn his place in this family. He is a outsider as you are, he will respect my husband and the Mikaelson name or he will not be alive longer to play husband" Kaylee snarls.

"I am family I am Hope's mother" Hayley snarls.

"But you are not a Mikaelson like everyone else is either is your husband" Kaylee barks.

Hayley stalks towards her flashing her hybrid eyes and Kaylee sends her hand out making Hayley grab her chest and drop to her knees in pain.

"Stop it" Jackson growls running at her.

Kaylee sends her arm out back handing Jackson who flies back against the wall, she hisses at him when Klaus and Elijah walk in the room to see Hayley on the floor in pain and Jackson curled up on the floor.

"Love what are you doing" Elijah asks?

Kaylee stops causing Hayley to have a heart attack and crosses her arms.

"Now they know who is Alpha Female and Alpha around here" Kaylee says smirking before walking away.

"Fiesty little hybrid" Klaus says before following behind his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Today Klaus has a big announcement to make that he said will change everyone's life. Honestly, Kaylee is a little scared of what that means. So now everyone is in the living room, Kaylee is holding Nik while Kol has Hope in his arms.

Klaus walks in with his hands behind his back and a glint in his eyes.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" he says.

"Niklaus what is this about" Elijah asks?

"Well it is obvious that this family is shattered beyond repair and nothing can save us. So I have decided to give everyone what they wanted" Klaus says.

"Which is what" Rebekah asks?

"I am going to compel everyone to forget about me and then I am leaving town" Klaus says.

"What" Marcel asks?

"Yes you guys all want this" Klaus says.

"No Nik we don't! Yes you can be a pain in the ass but you are family and we do not leave one another" Rebekah says.

"You has chosen multiple men over family numerous times and I forgave you each time because you are my sister" Klaus yells.

"You can't do that then we will be attacked and won't know why" Hayley says.

"You will be fine without me. I am taking Hope and Kol though my children will not be without a father" Klaus says.

"I won't let you" Hayley growls.

"You are weaker than me" Klaus says.

"Nik I know we each have tormented and broken each other. But we are stronger together as a family" Elijah says.

"Has this supposed family done me any good? You daggered me when it was me who saved my daughter and not any one of you, or you sister you hate me for putting you back in your original body when it was to protect you against Dahlia. As in your witch body you were easy to kill and attack. Or Hayley you tried to steal my child from me and run with your little lap dog of a husband. When it is only I who can protect her" Klaus snarls and everyone looks down instantly feeling bad as tears fall his cheeks.

Kaylee walks over to her husband placing her hand in his and reaching up wiping his tears away, Klaus only cries when his family is involved because he loves them alot but they always betray them.

"Nik" Kol asks and Klaus turns to face his baby brother.

"Kol you are free to live the life you wanted without this family baggage" Klaus says.

"No I just got you back and I have a niece and a nephew I love. This is my family and I am not leaving" Kol says standing beside Klaus with Hope.

Elijah just stares at his brothers and his sister-in-law, they are truly standing beside Klaus for always and forever while he and Rebekah has turned their back on him repeatedly.

"Well it was nice being apart of your family as the narcisstic, tempered, impulsive, bastard hybrid born out of a affair. Now it is time for me to leave and start a new life without you" Klaus says and looks at Kaylee who smiles at Kol.

Kol smiles at Klaus and Kaylee before holding on to Klaus's arm and everyone looks at them confused.

"Goodbye" Klaus says and Hayley eyes widen as she sees Kol's hand on Klaus glowing red as is Kaylee's.

"No" she says and rushes towards them but they disappear and she falls to the grounf.

"Where did he go" Jackson asks?

"We don't know and that's his plan to leave us" Elijah says.

"My baby" Hayley says in pain.

"You were willing to do the same thing to him and we helped" Rebekah says before walking out of the room followed by Elijah.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N there will be a time jump of about one and a half year)

Klaus opens the door for his little princess who is almost two, her brown hair now rests at her shoulders. He picks her up in his arms smiling as she plays with his necklace around his neck, he closes the door shut as they head up the steps to the castle as Hope calls it. The house is actually formed like a 15th century castle and has a woodsy smell to it, perfect for his prince and princess.

They walk in the house and he sets her down as Nik wobbles into the hallway, he is still learning how to walk.

"Bubba" Hope says clapping.

Klaus smiles before picking up his son and kissing his cheek.

"Hello my handsome wolf" Klaus says.

Nikolas smiles only like six teeth in his mouth and his hair a mop of ash blonde curls like his father.

"Mine" Hope says reaching for her brother.

"Alright princess here" Klaus says setting Nik down and Hope takes his hand leading him into the living room.

"Very possessive" Klaus says.

"A trait inherited from you" Kaylee says coming down the hall and out of the kitchen.

"I am not possesive" Klaus says.

"The waiter asked did I want extra lemon slices in my water and you threatened to snap his neck" Kaylee says as she stands in front of him.

"He should not talk to what is mine and only mine" Klaus growls flashing his hybrid eyes and Kaylee smiles before reaching up for a deep kiss.

Most people think his hybrid eyes are scary but she loves seeing them, it's makes her feel warm inside. Kol walks in and groans covering his eyes.

"Can you guys get a room" Kol says.

"We have plenty" Klaus says and Kol sticks his tongue out at him.

"Kol I hope you are hungry" Kaylee says.

"I am starving" Kol says as he pushes Klaus off and hooks his arm over her shoulder as they walk in the kitchen.

"Get your bloody hand off my wife" Klaus booms.

"Shh daddy TV" Hope scolds him from the living room.

Klaus peaks around the corner to see Hope sitting on the couch with Nik's head lying on her lap as they watch a animated flick about a girl with ice powers.

"Sorry princess" he says and heads into the kitchen.

Kol is sitting on a stool drinking some juice while Kaylee stirs the spaghetti.

"How is school" Kaylee asks?

That's right, Klaus has enrolled Kol in college. Well more like compelled but details are not important.

"Fine. There is this cute brunette" Kol says.

"Does she know you're over ten thousand years old" Klaus teases.

Kol looks at his brother before flipping him the bird.

"No and her name is Camamille" Kol says.

"Like the tea? That's a horrible name" Kaylee says.

"I know. That's why she goes by Millie or Mill" Kol says.

"When can we meet your mystery lady" Klaus asks?

"You can't. Kaylee can" Kol says.

"Why not me" Klaus asks?

"Because you have no patience and kill anyone you deem unfit or imperfect" Kol says.

"I do not" Klaus says.

"Must we list Rebekah's exes" Kol asks?

"They all deserved it" Klaus mutters and Kaylee laughs at his innocent but pouty face.

In New Orleans, Haylee is getting angrier by the second.

"Why can't we find them" she snarls.

"It's obvious that they do not wish to be found" Elijah says.

"I am her mother and she is safer with me" she snarls back.

"Is she really? Klaus is the Original Hybrid who is more powerful than any vampire or hybrid. And Kaylee is the most powerful witch, along with them being link. They are invincible while you can be killed easily" Freya says.

"Are you on Klaus's side" Jackson booms.

"No I just understand why he did what he did" Freya says.

"I found them" Marcel says walking in.

"Where are they" Rebekah asks?

"Outside of west Los Angles in a small town called Ravenville" Marcel says.

"Good let's go" Hayley says and stalks towards the door with everyone behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later, they finally made it to Ravenville and is parked outside the castle across the street. Kaylee's car just pulled in through the gate, she climbs out the car before opening the back door and helping her son out before closing the door. The front door opens and Hope runs out dressed in a white shirt with capris and slippers.

"Is that Hope" Marcel asks?

"She's beautiful" Hayley says in awe.

"Momma. Momma" Hope screams.

Hayley thinks Hope saw her and reaches for the door when she runs into Kaylee's arm.

"Hey baby" Kaylee says.

"Hi momma" Hope says.

Hayley heart breaks instantly as her daughter calls another woman momma. Klaus walks out of the house along with Kol and walks over to Kaylee kissing her while Kol picks up his nephew and niece in his arms giving them airplanes.

"They look like a normal family" Rebekah says.

"We are family also" Elijah says.

"Not in Klaus's eyes. We all betrayed him and family sticks together" Freya says.

Klaus raises his head when he hears them speaking and looks directly at them.

"Klaus what is it" Kaylee asks?

"We have company" he says.

Kaylee walks over to Kol and takes the kids before walking in the house. Klaus and Kol walk down the driveway and out through the front gate which automatically closes and locks behind them. Everyone gets out of the car as they approach them.

"I want my daughter" Hayley snarls.

"Sorry love she is happy here and doesn't know any of you. I will not expose my child to stranger danger" Klaus says smirking.

Hayley runs at vampire speed to punch him but he grabs her fists and pushes her back against the car door with it.

"Nik how can you do this" Rebekah asks?

"Isn't this what you all wanted? For us to be a family. Well I have one now and our life is great" Klaus says.

"You stole Hope" Jackson snarls.

"Are you still alive" Klaus asks?

"Niklaus end this foolishness and come home" Elijah says.

"I am home and you can not do any harm to me. The Sheriff is a good friend of mine and I put the whole town on vervain daily so no compelling unless I want to" Klaus says darkly.

"Kol you are alright with this alienation" Marcel asks?

"I provided the vervain" Kol says.

"So what is your plan? What happens when Hope asks about her mother" Hayley asks?

"She believes Kaylee is her mother and once she is older I will say her mother died birthing her" Klaus says.

"You evil bastard" Jackson growls.

"Watch your tongue lap dog or I will tear it out" Klaus growls.

"Nik come on before Hope gets worried" Kol says.

"Oh nice chatting mates" Klaus says and he and Kol turn around walking back in the gate.

Hayley not one to be defeated runs towards them as the gate closes when the gate glows gold and a bolt of eletricity hits her sending her flying back into Jackson both falling.

"Oh nobody but Kaylee, Kol and I can walk through the gate without an invitation. There is also a electric shock for anyone who tries" Klaus calls behind him as they walk in the house.

"I can't believe Nik would go this far" Rebekah says as Jackson helps Hayley up.

"He wants us to suffer mainly Hayley" Elijah says.

"He has a battle on his hand if he thinks this is over" Hayley says.


	20. Chapter 20

"You want me to help you destroy Klaus" Davina asks?

"No because if you kill him you can me and Josh and all my others vampires" Marcel says.

"Why would I help you when you betrayed me" Davina asks Elijah and Rebekah?

"It was the only way to defeat Dahliah and now we have Kol back but he is on Klaus's side" Rebekah says.

"I won't hurt Kol or the babies" Davina asks?

"Plotting against me are we" Klaus asks walking into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Where is Hope" Hayley growls.

"Safe from you" he says.

Davina raises her hand and flicks her wrist breaking Klaus's leg, Klaus laughs as it heals instantly before standing straight again.

"What's so funny brother" Elijah asks?

"That after all these years you still think you can defeat me. But this is the most idiotic attempt" Klaus says smirking.

"Why is that" Rebekah asks?

"Because I share the power of the most powerful witch" Klaus says and his eyes flash amber as he throws his hands out and a white powder flies out.

Everyone coughs violently before holding their chests and dropping to their knees.

"What are you doing to us" Jackson says coughing.

"Oh this magic powder drains every ounce of magic away from the inside. So Hayley and Jackson you will be werewolves again and Davina here will be a mortal. Marcel and my siblings you are needed to protect this city so I made sure your dosage wasn't as much. You shall be in transition for twelve hours and if you don't feed than you die" Klaus says stepping back.

"You can't do this to us" Hayley says as she starts feeling light headed.

"Tsk tsk little wolf I can. Also to make sure you never find us again. Kaylee has put a cloaking spell around her so no witch no finding us" Klaus says.

"You would do this to your family" Elijah asks looking at Klaus.

"It was you who betrayed me when you daggered me. Even though I proven time and time again that I cannot be stopped and that all my plans work" Klaus snarls.

"Hope will hate you" Hayley says.

"No she won't she will hate you all for trying to kill her father" Klaus says before walking out closing the door behind him as they all collapse.

-X-

Ten minutes later, Rebekah gasps as she wakes up to see everyone groaning. Davina is the next to stand up and looks around as everyone feels different, she can't sense them anymore magically.

"I'm mortal now" she says.

"That was Klaus's plan to take out his most biggest enemy" Marcel says.

"Elijah, Marcel and Rebekah you need to run now" Hayley says.

"Why" Rebekah asks?

"It's a full moon" Davina says.

The vampire eyes widen and they take off running out of the door but are still a tad slower since they are in transition.

"We need to fed our we are dead" Marcel says.

"Fine we hide in the alley and grab the first three people to walk by" Rebekah says.

"Deal" Marcel says.

The three are waiting in the dark alley when nobody can see them when they hear foot steps, Marcel eyes darken and grabs the person into the shadows before biting down on their neck draining the blood from them. He drops the body to the ground and wipes his mouth only to see Rebekah looking at him with fear and pain. He looks down to see that he just fed from Davina.

"Oh my gosh no" he says cradling her against his chest as tears fall from his eyes.

"You didn't know" Elijah says as they walk over to them.

"I killed her. I swore to protect her" Marcel says.

"Our senses aren't the same you can not blame yourself" Rebekah says.

"No I blame you! I blame the Mikaelson this town was fine before you came. Everyone was happy and people lived amongst peace! This is your fault and now people I love have to suffer. Well not anymore, I'm done feeling pain because of your actions" he says.

"What does that mean" Elijah asks?

Marcel pushes Davina in Rebekah's arms before shutting her eyes, he stands up and turns his back to them walking away.

"Marcel" Rebekah shouts after him.

Marcel stops and look at him and they gasps as his eyes are emotionless and empty.

"He cut his switch off" Elijah says.

"Now what are we going to do" Rebekah asks?

"We need to get Freya" Elijah says and the siblings run away in a blur.

When they find Freya she is on her knees crying in the compound.

"What happened" Elijah asks?

Freya's hand are getting more wrinkly and her face is getting older. She looks almost forty now instead of twenty something.

"I'm aging" she says.

"At this rate you will be dead by tomorrow morning" Rebekah says.

"Unless we feed her our blood" Elijah suggests.

"She has to die for that work and she will be eighty year old vampire" Rebekah says.

"Not if we snap her neck now" Elijah says.

"Do it" Freya says standing up.

Rebekah lies Davina down on the couch pulling a sheet over her face, when she turns back around she hears a snap and Freya is lying motionless in Elijah's arms.

"Now we wait" Elijah says.

"I want Klaus dead" Rebekah says.

"He will get what he deserves in due time" Elijah says.


	21. Epilogue

Klaus has decided that after almost two years of being gone, Hayley and his siblings have been punished enough. Hope is almost three now and Nik is two, they are joined at the hip which makes Klaus beam with pride at how much family means to them at a young age. Kol has decided to stay back until he graduates from college. He pulls up outside of the compound and Kaylee picks up Nik in her arms while he grabs Hope, once they out of his car they set the kids down who instantly walk towards each other and grab hands. Klaus walks in first followed by Kaylee and the kids.

"Hello we have returned" Klaus announces.

Hayley rushes in the room followed by Elijah, Freya and Jackson.

"Hello family" Klaus says smirking.

"Where is Kol" Elijah asks?

"He stayed back to graduate and be with his lover" Kaylee says standing beside Klaus.

Hayley growls and she rushes to punch Klaus, he easily anticipates it and dodges to the left so she hits hair. Jackson goes to lunge at Klaus just as Hayley does and Kaylee steps forward her eyes flashing when Jackson and Hayley are thrown across the room, everyone looks at Kaylee but she is looking beside her to see Hope and Nik with their hands out glaring at them.

"Leave daddy mommy alone" Hope snaps.

Kaylee eyes soften and her face goes back to normal as Klaus scoops his kids up in his arms smiling at them.

"Looks like our children are very protective of us" Klaus says beaming as they rest their heads on his shoulder.

"Hope honey it's me your mommy" Hayley says shocked.

"You hurt daddy" she says.

"Oh no baby I am just mad at him" Hayley says.

"Meanie" Hope says.

Hayley face shatters at that word, she didn't realize how much Hope has taken to Klaus and Kaylee as her parents. It's Klaus's fault for taking her away from her mother.

"Well we have got acquainted and that is a long drive. We shall put the kids down for a nap and then we shall talk" Klaus says as he and Kaylee head upstairs to his old room before lying them in his old bed.

Once the kids are asleep,Klaus grasps Kaylee's hand in his and brings her in for a soft kiss.

"You have tamed the beast in me and for that you shall always be my queen in this dark realm of a world" Klaus says.

"You will always be my king" she says smiling.

A while later, everyone is sitting at the table. Klaus is sitting down at the head of the table with Kaylee at his side with her legs crossed.

"So it is time we claim our city back" Klaus says.

"You really expect anyone to stand beside you" Elijah asks?

"I do not actually need you to stand beside me Elijah or you Hayley, Freya. By the way immortality fits you. My wife and I are invincible alone and together. She is all I need to rule this empire. But if anyone of you stand in the way of me getting control again or tries to turn our kids against us because of wretched anger and jealousy. I will not hesitate to strike you down" Klaus says.

"How dare you gloat in self loathing while the mother of you child and your siblings all suffer from pain due to your paranoia and greed" Elijah says.

"Brother please save the speech for someone who cares. Now these are my rules and it will be in your best interest if you all agree" Klaus says.

"I will never agree to be your servant" Jackson hisses.

Kaylee Iooks at Jackson and shakes her head when Klaus grabs a fork and throws it at Jackson hitting him in his leg. Jackson groans and falls to the ground holding his leg.

"Klaus what the hell" Hayley says dropping to her husband's side and helping him pull the fork.

"Tell the lap dog to learn his spot or I shall curse you to spend the rest of your lives as wolves" Klaus says.

"I hate you" Hayley says.

"Feeling is mutual love" Klaus says when Hope and Nik run into his lap.

"Hey love bugs what are you doing up" Kaylee asks?

"We couldn't sleep" Hope says rubbing her eyes.

"Would you like mommy to tell you a story" Kaylee asks?

Nik nods his head yes and Klaus picks Hope up in his arms as Kaylee does the same to Nik.

"Once upon a time, there was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasures in all the kingdom... His beautiful, little Princess and his handsome, little Prince.. But victory came at a price... Allies lost... New enemies made... And so the wolf king stood alone. Happily ever after it was not, but sometimes even the worst endings are not really endings at all... And you should know, my littlest wolves, that, even when all seems burnt to ash, in our story, there is always another chapter to be told" Klaus says.

By the time the story is over, both Hope and Nikolas are asleep and Klaus looks at them with admiration and love. Kaylee reaches over squeezing Klaus's hand so their wedding bands clash making a soft click.

"Always and forever" she whispers.

"For eternity love" Klaus says smiling at her.

Hayley is not sure what to say after this and either is Jackson, Freya or Elijah. Klaus stands up and strolls past them followed by Kaylee, they go upstairs as everyone watch them. They go in their old bedroom and close the door, the bold M on the door shining brightly. One door closes another one opens, well that's what they say.


End file.
